bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus Blaze Berdette
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10826 |no = 1264 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 55, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 17, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 55, 58, 61, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 8, 6, 4, 16, 11, 9, 8, 7, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 55, 58, 61, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 3, 7, 5, 3, 15, 9, 9, 8, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 61, 64, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 10, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Before Bariura's fall, Berdette formed a daring plan to break through the encircling God Army forces, leading the citizens to safety. Facing desperate odds and heartbreaking losses, Berdette and her younger sister managed to escape with a small group of survivors. Following their retreat, it's thought that Berdette disguised herself as a commoner and joined one of the civilian groups in their quest to find a new homeland. According to one theory, she went incognito to protect an immensely important heirloom passed down from the first imperial princess. However, the truth has been obscured in the chaos of war. |summon = To save my people, I have lost my pride. But by losing my nation, I have found myself... |fusion = You would aid me, without even knowing who I am? Then I shall fulfill my part! |evolution = There is something I must protect, at any cost! Even if it means asking for your aid... | hp_base = 5045 |atk_base = 2069 |def_base = 1994 |rec_base = 1799 | hp_lord = 6665 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2241 | hp_anima = 7557 |rec_anima = 2003 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2262 |def_guardian = 2738 |rec_guardian = 2122 |def_oracle = 2381 |rec_oracle = 2598 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Flame Spider's Silk |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ruse Eclipse |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & raises normal hit count for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 60% Atk to Def & adds +1 hit to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Terrible Cremation |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk and raises normal hit count for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 140% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Promethea |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, probable enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk, Def reduction, 50% boost & adds +2 hits to each normal hit count |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Mask of Patience |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit count & probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & 10% chance to boost Spark vulnerability by 20% |evofrom = 10825 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |notes = *''Promethea'' reduces Atk, Def for 3 turns |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Berdette3 }}